Hero
by Lioness4
Summary: This is a song-fic from Ginny's perspective.
1. Default Chapter

______________________ I'm so High I can hear Heaven I'm so High I can hear Heaven But Heaven, no Heaven Don't hear me ______________________  
  
Examining my life now, I don't suppose it's turned out so bad. I wouldn't have believed it if you had told me that two years ago, though.  
  
Ron once told me that Harry would have to be a "flaming idiot" not to notice that I was head over heels for him. Figures that he wasn't. _______________________  
  
And they say that a Hero can save us I'm not gonna stand here and wait I hold on to the wings of the Eagles watch as we all Fly Away ________________________  
  
He came back to school battered, bruised, bloody...and victorious.  
  
He had done it.  
  
He had defeated Lord Voldemort.  
  
But there had been a horrible price to pay, and to his last breath, Ron never went a moment without wishing that he could have done something- anything-to stop Hermione from dying.  
  
One night I heard a murmur coming from his room. I was curious to hear what he was saying, so I stepped in.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione!" He kept moaning, "Please, please, Herm, don't die on me. You can't die old gal! Not after all we've been through!"  
  
Seconds went by, his ragged breathing the only sound to break the stillness, and then suddenly he let out a piercing shriek. "NO!! HERMIONE!! Please, please.....don't leave me! Don't you see I need you?..."  
  
He was crying in his sleep, his dream, his nightmare. My brother. My brother; the boy who had helped defeat Lord Voldemort...was weeping like a child. "I can't live without you Herm...I love you..." _________________________  
  
Someone told me Love would all save us But how can that be? Look what Love gave us A world full of killing And blood spilling that won't ever change __________________________  
  
I confronted Harry two years ago. He came over to the Burrow, and I told him to his face that I loved him, and that I didn't want to journey through life without him. __________________________  
  
And they say that a Hero can save us I'm not gonna stand here and wait I hold on to the wings of the Eagles Watch as we all fly away ___________________________  
  
He made a mistake...he told me that he loved me; he had loved me for years.  
  
He loved me, and he had to live without me.  
  
He said that he didn't want me to get hurt, he didn't want me to feel pain, he didn't want me to be killed...too late. A part of me died at that moment; I knew what this meant. It meant good-bye.  
  
I reached up, and touched his face with my fingertips. I softly brought his mouth to mine. The most amazing feeling flew through my body; my head throbbed, my blood rushed, and my spirit had taken wings.  
  
Harry obviously felt the same way, for he didn't stop me. I ended the kiss, and hugged him for an eternity of bliss. He didn't pull away, he just wrapped his arms around me and held me close. __________________________  
  
And now that the world isn't ending It's Love that I'm sending to you It's in the Love of a Hero And that's why I fear it won't do ___________________________  
  
Ron died a year ago. They say it was of a broken heart.  
  
("They", by the way, aren't the medi-wizards, who insisted that it must have been some, mysterious, "undetectable curse")  
  
I believe that he and Hermione are watching us...perhaps...  
  
I used to think that it was the worse thing that had ever happened; I used to blame him...but now I understand. He had lost his heart when Hermione's had stopped beating. He had said that he couldn't live without her, and he had been right....  
  
He was buried with his necklace on; the one that she had given him when they were in Sixth Year. ___________________________  
  
And they say that a Hero can save us I'm not gonna stand here and wait I hold on to the wings of the Eagles watch as we all Fly Away ____________________________  
  
I haven't seen Harry since the funeral. I had chanced a glance up, and I saw him staring at me. He looked down, and Dissaparated.  
  
Someday...I don't know how, or when, but someday I'm going to find him. Love is the strongest bond there is. It can pull between any distance. A thousand miles, or even death itself. I can feel it's pull. And I'm coming. I'm coming. ____________________________  
  
And they're watching us (watching us) They're watching us (watching us) As we all fly away. _____________________________ 


	2. Surfacing

________________________  
  
What Ravages of spirit  
Conjured this Tempestuous rage  
Created you a monster  
Broken by the rules of Love  
________________________  
  
  
Harry stood outside, the rain poured down upon him from all angles.   
He lifted his head to embrace the soft waves falling from the sky.   
The cool droplets mingled with the salty ones coursing down his cheeks.  
  
________________________  
  
And Fate has led you through it  
You do what you have to do  
And Fate has led you through it  
You do what you have to do   
  
_________________________  
  
He thought of her.   
  
The last time he had looked upon her face she had been pale . . . stricken by the grief of lost love.   
The power of his gaze had drawn her vision, and for brief seconds that had seemed like an eternity, their eyes caught, and a million conversations were held in a single glance.   
  
__________________________  
  
And I have the sense to Recognize that  
I don't know how to let you go  
__________________________  
  
  
The emotions welling up inside of him were too powerful. He had to break the connection; he looked down.  
  
He had to leave her again.  
He couldn't bear to see her hurt, or killed, because of him.   
He wouldn't let it happen.   
  
There were too many of Voldemort's former supporters roaming free in the world.   
  
He Dissaparated.  
  
__________________________  
  
Every Moment marked  
With apparitions of your Soul  
I'm ever swiftly Moving  
Trying to Escape this desire  
__________________________  
  
  
She was in the rain before him, her heart breaking for the thousandth time, as he told her he loved her and he had to live without her.  
  
Her smile faded slowly before his eyes.  
  
Harry's heart gave a tremendous jolt, but the fluttering in his stomach calmed into a dull ache as he realized that she wasn't getting wet.   
  
She was another memory coming back to haunt him.  
  
___________________________  
  
The Yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
The Yearning to be near you  
I do what I have to do  
___________________________  
  
  
He took a step toward the apparition, then stepped back again. He picked up his heels and deliberately began to take steps backward.   
  
He then turned outright, and ran out of the park.  
  
___________________________  
  
But I have the sense to Recognize  
That I don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go  
___________________________  
  
  
He watched the fire dance bewitchingly in front of him, as he rocked back and forth on the couch.   
  
Fire.   
  
Red.   
  
Hair.   
  
Ginny.   
  
If only he hadn't been Harry Potter. If only he had been an ordinary teenage boy.  
  
If only there had been no Voldemort.   
  
It all went back to him.   
He and Ginny would have been together now.  
  
If there had never been a Voldemort.  
  
What makes someone evil? What goes through their mind? How can anyone enjoy hurting people enough to devote their entire lives to doing so?  
  
How can anyone justify the pain that they cause their fellow man?  
  
__________________________  
  
A Glowing ember  
burning Hot  
burning Slow  
Deep within I'm Shaken by the violence  
Of existing for only You  
___________________________  
  
  
If only he had Ginny.   
  
If only she were sitting beside him, instead of dancing before his eyes . . . so unreachable.   
  
____________________________  
  
I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
I know I can't be with you  
I do what I have to do  
____________________________  
  
  
He looked out the window, and he saw her prancing in the rain.   
Flying, soaring, ducking, diving . . . Her wavy red hair trailing behind her, as she danced.   
  
She was in the fire, she was in the rain, she was in his dreams, she was in his nightmares . . . she was all around him, and yet he couldn't reach out and touch her.   
  
____________________________  
  
And I have sense to Recognize but   
I don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go  
I don't know how to let you go  
____________________________  
  
  
He needed her.   
  
As Ron had needed Hermione.  
Harry needed Ginny.  
He wasn't complete without her.  
  
He grabbed his cloak, and walked out of the room.   
The door closed behind him with a click. 


End file.
